Out of Love?
by 143CID-AbhiTarika
Summary: A oneshot: Abhijeet hears that Tarika was kidnapped and goes to see her in the middle of the night and gets a surprise. Proposing story. K or T to be safe. Definitely not M, that's a first. Anyways inspired by KK's story 'The Magic of Touch' so this is for her :) Hope you all enjoy it. Please R


This was inspired by KK's story "The magic of touch" So this is for you. Love you. Sorry for such a long delay in posting.

"Should I go and see her? No, what the hell will she think? Oh who cares? Wait I care. But still." Abhijeet paced around the room and then he glanced up at the clock which read 11PM. "Argg! I've been doing this for an hour."

Flashback:

He had just come home and soon as he walked in he turned he tv on. He went to the kitchen to get some water when he heard news about CID.

"Yeh hai humari CID ke team jo humhe humesha safe rakhti hai. Aaj CID ki team ne hum sab ko bomb attack se bachaiya aur in sab ke beech Inspector Sachin ne goli kai aur Forensic expert Dr. Tarika ko behosh karke uta liya gya tha but isse phele koi usske saath kuch karta usse hosh agya aur ussne criminals ko maara aur pakerliyaa."

Abhijeet faced the screen again and saw Tarika on the screen holding a bandage to her head.

"Arrey mujhe kisni kuch baatiya kyun nahi?" He wondered. He decided to call someone and ask but then felt weird about it. He then decided to call Tarika and ask her himself but then again decided against it.

Flashback over:

He looked at the clock again. He still hadn't freshened up and was still thinking of what to do.

"Oh quit being such an ass Abhijeet and just go." He grabbed his keys and headed outside to his car.

He got in and drove to Tarika's house, he got out and went over and rang the doorbell. He stood for about a minute and then nodded his head.

"She's probably asleep. Should I ring again." He decided against it and headed back to his car. He stopped mid way. "No I didn't come all the way here for nothing. Let me just check if she even is asleep." He went around the back and found her bedroom window.

He waited for about a minute then climbed up. He came in and landed with a soft thud. He got up slowly and allowed his eyes to get use to the darkness. He spotted a curved figure lying on the bed. He walked closer and saw Tarika laying on her side. He went closer and saw her head was wounded and was wrapped in a white bandage. He hesitantly place his hand on her head and brushed away a stray piece of hair. He felt a jolt of electricity pass through him at the contact. Suddenly he heard Tarika moan and Abhijeet froze in his spot. Tarika flipped onto her back. The blanket she was cover in fell to the floor. Abhijeet let his eyes take in the mesmerizing scene. His eyes went lower when he realized she was only wearing a t-shirt. He took a closer look and saw that it was his old MPD sweatshirt. He was wondering where it went. She moved again and her 'his' shirt rose up a little. He could see her pretty laced underwear peeping out from under the shirt and he felt shameless for staring at her like that but she was so beautiful. She moaned again and he felt his jeans tighten. Suddenly she brought her hand up to her head and stirred again. Abhijeet panicked and did the quickest thing he could think of and hid under the bed.

Tarika frowned and woke up. She sat up and turned the side lamp on. She looked around and smelt AXE that only Abhijeet wore. She would know that smell anywhere since she was the one who gave it to him. She smirked and leaned down to grab the blanket off the ground. Abhijeet saw her hand and freaked out and almost hit his head on the bed. He saw her pick up the blanket and he sighed.

Tarika smiled when she heard his soft sigh and knew he was under the bed, so she decided to tease him. She moaned seductively.

"Mhmm it's soo hot in here." She whispered to herself making sure it was loud enough so Abhijeet could hear.

She slowly stripped off her shirt and dropped it to the ground in front of Abhijeet. She giggled softly when she heard him gasp. Abhijeet's eyes were wide and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

Tarika leaned on her stomach so that she would see Abhijeet when he came out.

"Abhijeet I know you're under there, come out." She said giggling slightly.

Abhijeet's eyes widened and he blushed He slowly slipped out on his back with his head first. So technically Tarika would be lying on top of him if the bed wasn't in the way. He opened his eyes and saw Tarika's beautiful eyes staring at him. She had a smile on her face.

"Are you gonna come out or not?" She asked him with a bit of tease in her tone.

"Are you decent?" He asked her blushing.

"Hmm I don't think you care or else you wouldn't be here in the middle of the night sneaking into my room." She replied smirking.

"Sorry Tarika I just wanted see if you were ok. I heard you got kidnapped and I couldn't help myself. I uhh are you ok?" He said.

"Yea I'm fine and yea I'm decent so you can come out." She said smiling.

He nodded "So you were teasing huh?" He asked as he slid out from the bed and saw her in a black tank top and the lacy underwear he adored.

She smiled "Sorry couldn't help myself."

He smiled as he nodded blushing. "I guess I deserve it don't I?" He asked.

"Yea guess you did" She smiled.

"How did you know I was there?" He asked.

"I smelt you."

"HUH?"

"Your cologne."

He smiled "That's my girl." He blurted out.

"Excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I... uhh.. I mean umm..." He stumbled over his words and didn't know what to say.

"I'm not your girl you know." She said.

He looked hurt but continued "I know, sorry."

She got off the bed and stood up.

She moved closer to him and he moved back until he was backed into the wall.

She put her hands on his chest. He looked at her. "Do you want me to be?"

"I... uhhmm..." He started. C'mon Abhijeet this is your chance and she's asking you herself. "I do." He finally blurted out.

She sighed "You know for a second I though you were gonna say no."

He slowly snaked his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. She snuggled into his embrace. "Could I ever say no to you."

"Guess not." She said as she snuggled even closer. She suddenly wrinkled up her nose and pushed him away.

"What?"

"You stink! Go take a shower!" She shoved him into the bathroom and shut the door.

"I thought you said I smelt like AXE." He yelled through the door, laughing.

"You do but you also smell like sweat." She said and walked away to the kitchen.

Abhijeet smirked and stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower. He came out a little while later and realized he had nothing to wear. So he took the towel and dried off and wrapped it around his waist making sure it was low enough. It was his turn to tease Tarika. He came out of the bathroom and looked around. He didn't see her and was about to call out to her when he heard some noise in the kitchen. He saw her busily reheating food. She had put on his MPD shirt again and he sighed. She looked so sexy in his clothes. Her back was to him so she didn't see him come in.

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She flinched and then sighed remembering who it was.

"You know I was wondering where that shirt went." He whispered in her ear.

"oh yea and I'm still wondering where my black boyshorts are." She smiled.

He smirked and kissed her neck "Ok fair enough and it looks better on you anyways."

She turned in his arms and pushed him back a bit. She saw him in only a towel and bit her lip.

"Hmm are you teasing me now?" She asked.

"Maybe." He smiled and walked closer to her.

He slowly held her hips tightly and pushed her into the table. He leaned over and kissed her cheek lightly. Tarika felt a jolt of electricity pass through her. She looked at him and leaned closer to him and Abhijeet took it as an invitation and pressed his lips to hers lightly. She smiled through the kiss and pressed her lips to his harder. Abhijeet felt heat rise low in his abdomen and Tarika felt a warm sensation in her gut. They both parted for air and smiled.

"Abhijeet here is your food." She held up a plate and took it from her hand and put it back on the table. His pupils were dilated from lust and passion.

"I think I'll eat something else today." He whispered in a husky voice.

Tarika blushed as soon as she realized what he meant. He kissed her neck and then picked her up and carried her to the room and closed the door with his foot...

A/N: ok hope KK likes this since it was dedicated to her and since I got this idea from her. Anyways sorry for not updating the other stories. I'm working on it you'll see one soon. But guys please please Review for this one. :D PLEASE and tell me what story you want updated first DYLM or Dhoka. :) Love you all muahh


End file.
